


Scrutiny

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Martha Jones, Urination, bladdershy ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Passion fights. Reason wins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scrutiny

“For the last time I _don’t_ need to go!” the Doctor insisted, clenching his fist, and pinching the bridge of his nose, blushing. He was _900_ years old, way too old to still be told when to go to the toilet. 

Martha smiled at him. He’d made his point whilst bending his knees. 

“Prove it. Stand upright and still,” she told him. The Doctor followed. He soon frowned, rubbing his knees together. 

Martha raised a pointed eyebrow at him. “I’ve got long legs, they get restless,” the Doctor excused his behaviour. 

“So, where are you on the scale?” she asked instantly. 

“3,” the Doctor blurted out, looking down with a blush when he realised. 

“Doctor…” Martha looked at sympathetically. “You’ll be alright. Public toilets don’t bite. No one will even notice you,” she assured him. 

“What if they are no stalls available?” he asked worriedly. 

“First trip, you used a chamber pot, piece of cake in comparison..but you can always wait if you like, I’m waiting either way. Take your time,” Martha waved toward the men’s room. 

The Doctor nodded, turning towards it. “This is so stupid..I’m a Time Lord, I can wait longer than this,” he scoffed. 

“Oh no no, don’t even go there, Mr Smith. Not again. Not that nonsense. Using the toilet’s natural. Really. Never mind the 4-day maximum, you go when you feel the urge. End of story,” Martha assured him, crossing her arms firmly. 

The Doctor smiled awkwardly, agreeing with her, and stepping into the loo. 

Luckily there were stalls available, but the Doctor waited for the middle one anyway. It was statistically cleaner. 

He found that he did feel better after going, even if it was a bit early. And if nothing else, it had the benefit of resetting the clock. 

_You know, in case of emergencies. Only emergencies,_ he resolved, smiling. 

It actually sounded really nice to go more often. It meant more relief. Him being uncomfortable for less time. 

And he knew he’d be fine, finding places to _go_. After all, he had Martha Jones.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to advertise a really awesome discord started by Forget_About_Me, made specifically for writers or readers in this small community centred around Doc's small bladder XD
> 
> Check it out [ here ](https://bit.ly/WPDiscord5)!


End file.
